La Luna Despreciada
by sobisaakuma
Summary: Chitaru se odiaba a si misma por ser como era, una bestia que era temida por el pueblo pero eso nadie lo sabia, pero cambiara todo su rencor en amor cuando conoce a Hitsugi
1. Chapter 1

**L A LUNA LLENA DESPRECIADA **

Su respiración era acelerada, parecía que se le iba el corazón del pecho en cualquier momento pero aunque eso pasaba en su cuerpo su mente le pedía que corriera más en esa noche de luna llena. Estaba confundida odiaba las noches y en particular cuando se encontraba esa luna que siempre repudiaba con todo su ser pero al mismo tiempo le sirva para correr kilómetros no importaba donde en las montañas, en un bosque en el desierto recorrió casi todo el mundo por las noches, observando y matando cualquier bandido o eso recordaba ya que en las mañanas no se acordaba donde estaba y se perdía en esos grandes paisajes.

En ese momento estaba en un bosque, cualquiera tendría un poco de escalofrió al ver que hay neblina fácilmente te podrías perder.

Su aspecto era cansada y satisfecha ya que se había encontrado unos ciervos para alimentarse en su mente era una humana, si, era una humana que en las noches se convertía en un lobo, en la luna parecía más bestia que una loba solitaria.

Fue a su refugio que era a lo lejos del bosque, entró a una cueva que adentro bajando una barranca péquela tenía un manantial precioso las rocas eran color verde agua, le gustaba refugiarse ningún otro humano había encontrado ese hermoso lugar era su secreto más preciado.

Se metió con cuidado a las aguas para quitarse esas manchas de sangre y de suciedad de tierra y lodo, cundo sintió que el sol había salido, su cuerpo gran pelaje negro rojizo, sus ojos grandes y brillante amarillos eran cambiados por unos ojos color rojo humano, todo de ella se convirtió en una humana que era.

Desnuda salió del agua y vio su ropa que estaba al lado de una roca grande, a vestida salió del bosque para caminar hacia un pueblo vivía, no tenía ganas de ir pero tenía que visitar a alguien que la consideraba su amiga y trabajar para mantenerse, pero, más que nada no quería ir porque la gente del pueblo la veía como una extraña, y es que ella llego a ese pueblo apenas unos meses y para ellos era una extraña.

Su mirada era perdida, recordando su trágico pasado pero inmediatamente saco esos pensamientos no quería tener un mal humor, ya bastante estaba muy cansada por lo de anoche. Ya visualizaba a lo lejos una casa afueras del pueblo echa de madera y en la ventana salía humo señal que estaba cocinando y se asomo una sonrisa en Namatame Chitaru.

-Ahora que desayuno me estarás preparando- dijo con seriedad pero con una leve sonrisa y tranquila su caminata

En el interior de esa casa de madera, una chica de cabellera rubio y corto sonriente estaba preparando pan y té de manzanilla, en la mesa estaba un par de tazas y platos para ella y para su acompañante que pensaba que debe estar hambrienta y casada por lo de su situación, ella era la única que sabía que era Chitaru.

Volteo hacia a la ventana y vio que venía Chitaru, eso le tranquilizaba y se alegraba era su amiga desde que llego a ese pueblo, corrió para darle la bienvenida.

-hey, Chitaru que bueno que has llegado has tardado- decía seriamente pero con una sonrisa pegajosa.

-Perdón Nio tuve que caminar desde un lugar muy lejano-

-Umm está bien, pero pasa ya todo está preparado –

-Gracias siempre cuidando de mi- le agradecía con sinceridad Chitaru

-No hay que agradecer, además me preocupas tu y al pueblo-

-sí lo sé, no que hubiera pasado si tu no me hubieras detenido esa noche - lo decía con la mirada hacia la ventana con enojo

-no te preocupes por eso, pero cuando podrás controlar absolutamente tu condición. Hay rumores que tal vez puedas controlarte y así no lastimar a los que tu quieres-

-tal vez no lo haga nunca por eso me voy cada luna tengo que irme lo mas lejos y así estarán bien todos-

-si mejor te ayudo- propuso la rubia

-ni loca, que no recuerdas que la última vez que me viste en esa situación, casi te mato- lo dijo preocupadamente

-pero esta vez vamos estar preparadas-

-no, definitivamente no. Ya no quiero que alguien se involucre en esto, esta claro- dijo muy seriamente y con la mirada fija en Nio.

-bien bien, mejor acabemos de desayunar para que me ayudes a traer agua del rio del bosque, vale-

-muy bien, ya te malacostumbre siempre ayudando a traer agua- lo dijo bromeando

-bueno si pero así no te aburres jaja- le guiño el ojo , gesto típico de ella, pensaba Chitaru


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO DE

Los odiaba con todo su ser, odio, si hubiera palabras exactas para describir lo que sentía cuando escuchaba los asesinatos que se cometía en el bosque y encontraba los cuerpos sin extremidades y con las entrañas por fuera. Ya no le daba asco, le daba rabia y le causaba mucho dolor porque así fue como perdió a su familia que vivía en otro lejano pueblo.

Sus padres adoraban a su pequeña Hitsugi de 12 años, pero en una emboscada de bestias llamados lobos y atacaron sin piedad, así fue como perdieron la vida. La pequeña se salvó gracias a que su madre que le grito que se escondiera en el bosque por milagro de la vida no la encontraron. Mientras ella varios días estuvo perdida, desconsolada casi muriéndose de hambre, acumulando odio a esos seres repugnantes.

Al encontrar el pueblo llamado Ryestom empezó a limosnear a las personas que se encontraba paseando en esas calles frías y obscuras, nadie se apiado de ella, que clase de rey estaba gobernando ese pueblo: se preguntaba Hitsugi , su vida era llena de soledad no tenía amigos, se encontraba debilitada a causa de la falta de comida en su estomago, así que como último recurso que tenia , empezó a robar en los puestos de mercado, casi todo el tiempo corría para no ser atrapada por lo dueños de esos puestos llenos de comida y frutas, su "hogar" eran los callejones también no era la única en que estaba en esos callejones de mala muerte , también había hombres, jóvenes, niños y niñas como ella , cada noche maldecía al rey que se estaba llenando la boca de comida muy buena mientras que el pueblo era un desastre.

El tiempo había pasado y ella aprendió que robar era lo más bajo que podía ser, tenía que ganarse la vida trabajando y sudando como aquellos que trabajan y sostenían a sus familias, así que se dedico a aprender a cocinar y hacer pan. Pidió trabajo con un panadero, un hombre de 50 años su nombre era Ken noble y bueno, gracias a él aprendió a hacer pan delicioso y los vendía muy bien y ganaban bien pero también gano algo más: un amigo, con el platicaba era como un segundo padre.

Desafortunadamente el falleció a casa de una enfermedad la gripe, en el pueblo no había muchos doctores y los que había eran unos seres insensibles daban sus medicinas el triple de lo que costaban. Así que vino lo inevitable falleció el señor pero antes de morir le dejo su casa y su puesto a su única amiga a Hitsugi.

Ahora sentada recordaba toda su vida ya con 16 años pero cualquiera diría que tenía 10 años ya que su cara y cuerpo de niña eso parecía, ahora en la orilla de un rio lejos del pueblo, recogiendo agua mientras miraba de soslayo como preparada por si salía lago del otro lado, nadie se atrevía a cruzarla, puesto que se encuentra el "bosque maldito" donde salían esas cosas del demonio así le apodaron la gente que vivían en el pueblo, pero era el único lugar donde había agua para sobrevivir, para esto venían armados por cualquiera caso que aparecieran esas bestias.

Ya con la certeza que no había peligro en ese rio se dispuso a irse a su casa. Salió del bosque y se fue caminando al mercado tenía que comprar ingredientes para hacer pan, pero, paró en seco al mirar en una cosa que le llamo la atención, miro detalladamente a un oso de peluche rosa y mirada tierna, sonrió sin darse cuenta , inmediatamente pregunto a la señora que estaba ahí:

Disculpa, cuanto por el oso de peluche- dijo con su voz tierna como una niña.

Por dos monedas de oro, pero está sucio- advirtió la señora amablemente

Está bien, me la llevo, tenga- le dio sus dos monedas de oro y agarro el peluche como toda una niña emocionada

Gracias y buen día niña- sonrió amablemente

uhmmm?, pero yo no soy niñ- iba decir que era toda una señorita pero se acostumbro que la vieran de esa forma , se fue sin decir a su casa abrazando a su peluche le dijo como si estuviera vivo.

Eres muy lindo te cuidare siempre jeje- sonrió con mucha felicidad y es que le recordaba a sus padre por que cuando estaba con ellos su madre le había hecho un oso de peluche pero desafortunadamente lo perdió en ese incidente.

Su casa se encontraba muy retirado del pueblo, casi cerca del bosque, no le gustaba muchas del pueblo como algunas personas la miraban con reprobatoria ya que ella se dedicaba a robarles sus mercancías pero bah eso ya no le importaba estaba feliz aunque en su corazón hay algo de soledad y un vacio profundo y tristeza.

Pero eso tal vez ya acabe con su peluche en sus brazos se durmió aunque aun había sol, quiso recordar a sus padres mientras una lágrima se asomaba por los ojos de Hitsugi

-los extraño mucho- dijo en un susurro apenas.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Hitsugi amaneció con una buena actitud, no sabía el por qué pero sentía en su corazón que algo bueno iba a pasar ese día. Así que se levantó de la cama para ir a tomar un baño e ir tomar su desayuno que solamente era pan con leche.

Así tomó su rutina que era ir directamente a la cocina para empezar a hacer pan fresco para los clientes. Pero había un pequeño problema, hace tres días que no hacia limpieza en ese lugar por consecuencia había polvo y manchas por donde quiera en las paredes en el piso y en los recipientes de madera. Hitsugi dio un bufido de resignación.

-supongo que no tengo remedio- pensó Hitsugi y enseguida se puso a buscar una cubeta para traer agua y eso se consigue en un lugar… en el bosque.

"El bosque esta maldito", "ahí vive el diablo"," de seguro los mataron porque así lo quiso dios y eran pecadores"; eran algunos rumores que la propia gente al carecer de la verdad sobre esas criaturas que se llevaban a los humanos. Antes creían que era solo un asesino loco que estaba suelto pero varios testigos alcanzaron a ver que era animales grandes y feroces. La gente vivía con miedo día con día por eso cada portaba un arma ya sea un niños, jóvenes y adultos. Mataban al primer sospechoso, se volvió un caos ese pueblo pues muchos pensaban que el infierno era ese lugar donde vivían, porque se estaban matando entre ellos mismos.

Hitsugi observaba todos los días como esa gente sufrían de hambre y de miedo. No podían ir a otro lado ya que siempre era invierno y el hecho de que caminaran hacia otros lugares era un riesgo, podían ser asesinado por esos monstruos o por la causa de frio y hambre, no tenía escapatoria ese era su perdición, vivían encerrados para siempre en ese lugar tan frio como sus corazones y eso causaba algo de tristeza en Hitsugi.(Maldigo a la reina que no hace nada para evitar toda esta masacre de cacería) pensaba eso siempre Hitsugi.

Caminando hacia el bosque con las cubetas para conseguir agua en el rio que se encontraba en el bosque, pero colgaba un rifle siempre tan precavida. Mentiría si diría que no tenía miedo, claro que tenía miedo casi siempre cuando salía de su casa, pero necesitaba esa agua para sobrevivir o para cualquier caso, el agua es indispensable para todo. Para ella era costumbre ir al bosque casi todos los días, el tiempo que ha estado viviendo ahí no se ha topado nuevamente con esas cosas.

En el fondo muy en el fondo quería encontrar con unos para poder matarlos pero a la vez no quiere verlos porque sabía que no tenía fuerza para acabar con ellos, moriría al instante.

-bueno. Aquí vamos de nuevo, como siempre - lo dijo observando enfrente de unos árboles que era la entrada del bosque, parecía que tenía vida por su aura tan obscura y tan temible- Solo entra toma agua y sales- repetía lo último en sus pensamientos reuniendo valor.

…

Chitaru salió en busca de tranquilidad ya que su estómago no tenía apetito, casi todos los días salía a caminar por el bosque, ahí a veces encontraba paz y tranquilidad aunque también es su peor pesadilla en las noches y más en esas que aparece la luna llena. Mientras se debatía si se daba una duchar en el rio oyó algo extraño por los arbustos, eso lo puso en alerta y frunció en seño caminaba con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido y atravesó el arbusto que le estorbaba para mirar quien andaba por ahí.

Sus ojos se fijaron en una niña de pelo azul claro, tez blanca y ojos dorados que no brillaban pero aun así para Chitaru eran hermosos, que estaba demasiado ocupada en recolectar agua del rio. Quiso acercarse pero piso hojas secas que de inmediato se estrujaron.

Hitsugi oyó el ruido y de inmediato volteo, soltó de golpe las cubetas, tomo el arma y apunto a quien estaba cerca de ella.

Las dos estaban quietas por su parte Chitaru estaba mirándola fijamente, se preguntaba quién era, nunca la había visto en el mercado de pueblo, así que pregunto:

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunto neutral Chitaru sin ninguna agresión – Creo que es de mala educación apuntar con un arma a alguien que no conoces

Hitsugi dejo de apuntarle y con cuidado guardo el arma.

-Perdona por asustarte asi pero creí que… que- Hitsugi se estaba poniendo nerviosa de la vergüenza y de pena por ponerse de esa manera- pensaba que era algún bandido.

-Entiendo y permíteme ayudarte con eso- Chitaru se dirigió hacia las cubetas y le ayudo a sacar agua

-¡Oh!, no era necesario- Dijo algo apenada Hitsugi.

-Para mí no es ninguna molestia- le sonrió amablemente, se preguntaba porque era amable pero no encontraba respuesta

Hitsugi la miro detenidamente pero se había fijado que tenía el cabello corto y rojo pero parecía leoncito. (Pero en que estás pensando Hitsugi) se reprochaba internamente.

-Disculpa, me llamo Kirigaya Hitsugi- le tendió la mano

Chitaru miro su mano esperando a que le saludara pero paso saliva pesadamente, no sabía lo que pasaba con ella pero estaba nerviosa, eso jamás le había pasado en su vida, bueno si pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

Hitsugi al ver que no le daba la mano, la miro algo decepcionada y bajo su mano, pero sintió la mano de esa joven.

-Mucho gusto Hitsugi, mi nombre es Chitaru Namatame- le dijo con una sonrisa verdadera.

Hitsugi sintió una corriente desde su mano hasta recorrer todo su cuerpo al tomar su mano, la sintió tan cálida y suave, un pequeño sonrojo a penas notable y para ocultarla hablo de inmediato.

-Emm… bueno me tengo que ir y de nuevo disculpa por lo ocurrido- agarro sus cosas y se iba ir, pero Chitaru le hablo

-Espera, permíteme ayudarte con eso, además es pesado y dudo que puedas-

-No quisiera ser una molestia, solo tengo que caminar un poco. Además no te conozco y tengo mucha prisa en llevar esto a mi casa- le hablo de espaldas caminando hacia su hogar con una actitud algo orgullosa

-Yo…- ya no pudo terminar lo que le iba decir ya que ella ya se había ido dejándola con la palabra en la boca-

-(Eso me gano por mostrar algo de amabilidad hacia esa gente, pero pff se veía tan vulnerable cuando la vi, pero me equivoque totalmente es toda una orgullosa y de seguro es como las demás personas del pueblo. Pero aun así era tan linda y tan… tan, hey hey ¿pero que me pasa?, no debo pensar en eso, yo jamás me fijaría en nadie más que no sea…. Bueno mejor me doy prisa

Chitaru se fue del otro lado del rio para darse una ducha.

…..

Hitsugi casi corría por los nervios o lo que sea que fuera, ya que estaba en casa soltó un gran suspiro apoyándose en la puerta

-¿pero que fue eso?-se preguntó- Creo que fui una grosera con ella-camino hacia su cama donde estaba su peluche y como si de una persona se tratara le comenzó a hablar

-Pero esque estaba cerca, olia muy bien y woww viste sus ojos era tan lindos pero algo había, su mirada era como de melancolía y algo de tristeza-

-Muy bien, creo que mejor dejo de pensar en eso y mejor me empiezo a trabajar-

Se dirigio hacia la cocina y un click en su cabeza

-Me falta harina, tendré que ir al mercado- agarro su costalito de monedas y se fue.

….

En el mercado se oia la gente algo apresurada pero esto era todos los días. Y no faltaba los hombres que tomaban y se emborrachaban gritaban sandeces pero algunas palabras eran verdades.

Un hombre briago miro a Hitsugi que tenía un costal de harina mediana y sonrío con malicia

-Hey hermosa porque no me dejas ayudarte y después me lo agradeces de una forma…- y le dijo cerca de su oreja- placentera- eso lo dijo con un susurro

\- Idiota aléjate de mí –camino ignorándolo completamente

-pero que jovencita tan impertinente, te voy a enseñar que a una hombre no se le ignora de esa manera estúpida- le iba agarrar el hombre a Hitsugi

Hitsugi volteo para decirle que la dejara en paz pero lo que vio le dejo algo atónita. Era la misma chica del bosque que tenía al hombre agarrado de los hombre casi enterrando sus uñas y con una mirada que daba miedo y con su voz algo ronca

-Sera mejor que la dejes en paz o si no quieres que te de una paliza estúpido-

El hombre iba defenderse pero vio en sus ojos de la chica algo que lo dejo helado, sus ojos de chitaru estaban cambiando de rojos a unos azules que brillan con intensidad. El hombre se quitó de ahí rápido y se echó a correr gritando que eral demonio.

-Hola de nuevo- le dijo esta vez con una suave voz

-h…ho…hola de nuevo, ¿que haces aquí?, ¿acaso me estas siguiendo?- dio unos pasos atrás temerosamente

-¿Qué dices?, no para nada pero por lo que se, es el único lugar donde se reúne toda la gente a comprar o me equivoco?- pregunto chitaru algo divertida por su cara de expresión que tenía Hitsugi. – Vale, perdona por asustarte, mejor me voy- se dio la vuelta

-Oye espera- la detuvo Hitsugi y Chitaru volteo a verla

-Gracias por ayudarme en el bosque y de ese hombre- la miro con algo pena

-No tienes nada que agradecer, nos vemos-

-Chitaru-san , quieres venir a comer conmigo, como muestra de gratitud?- pero que rayos me pasa, espero que no acepte, bueno si bueno no, hay no se

Chitaru la miro sorprendida pero luego mostro una sonrisa

-perdona ahora tu porque no puedo hoy, pero otro dia estaría bien, ahora tengo algo de prisa , adiós- se fue corriendo

Hitsugi se quedo algo decepcionada por la respuesta de Chitaru pero también le alegro algo, entonces tal vez la volvería a ver y así se fue con un ánimo mejor

…..

Chitaru corría algo sudorosa y ahora se dirigía nuevamente al bosque. Sentía algo de dolor en su cuerpo y eso significaba algo: Una transformación, miro en el cielo y anochecía y con ello salía luna llena.

-MALDITA SEA!- Grito con frustración y en unos minutos era una loba con pelaje rojo intenso y ojos azules

Corrió lo más lejos del pueblo, no quería ver a ningún humano ni mucho menos a otros lobos.

Y entonces se fue al único lugar que le gustaba, en una casacada.

Chitaru se sentó en una piedra y empezó a beber en la laguna y miro hacia aariba con algo de tristeza

-tan solo quisiera que esto se acabara.

Pero se acordó de alguien y con una mirada algo esperanzada

-Eres muy… bonita-

Y la luna oyó una aullido


End file.
